Rang De Tu Mohe Gerua
by SRKkifan
Summary: "Sirf 5 minute" Cute scenes of Kaali and Meera in Bulgaria, paired with views of scenes in Goa. Dilwale
**A/N; there weren't enough cute Kaali-Meera scenes. So I wrote some! :)**

* * *

Meera was in disguise.

She was wearing a big floppy hat, ridiculously large sunglasses, and she was dressed in jeans and a large baggy t-shirt, as opposed to her classic shirt and skirt.

Suddenly, her arms were grabbed from behind and she was dragged into the back of the alley.

She was about to fight back, when a familiar scent flooded through her veins.

"Kaali ki kasam, main tumhe zinda nahi chodungi!" She giggled, swatting his arms.

In return, Kaali simply tightened his arms around her.

"Goli mardena, bandukh chalana, jaan le lena, iske ileva aur kuch nahi aata tumhe?" He breathed into her neck, laying a kiss, causing her to shudder.

She turned in his arms, shaking her head. "Nahi aata. Lekin tumhe aata hain na? Tum sikha do." She rested her head on his chest. "Please."

Kaali rested his head on her shoulder, simply smiling, hugging her tighter.

* * *

They were in a meadow of sorts, that they had found buried in Bulgaria. There was a nearby inhabited building, with stone walls.

They had spent most of the day searching for a place where they could meet in secret, without anyone finding out.

They met where time froze, whisking from sunlight and slipping through the shadows.

The sky melted and turned to glass.

They wanted a place where they could forget the world and be with each other.

A place where their love would be eternal, starting and beginning with them, where every path would lead to each other.

Where their pain would go away, where their hearts would be filled and full of life. Where all of their other relationships would be meaningless.

Kaali was lying with his head in Meera's lap as she slowly stoked his hair, occasionally ruffling it. Every now and then, Kaali would reach up and kiss Meera's hand, causing her to giggle.

Suddenly, Kaali popped up, startlingly Meera, causing her to fall backward.

Kaali quickly reacted catching her before she could fall, having her land in his arms.

"What happened?" Meera looked at him, confused as to why he had popped up.

"I need to tell you something." Kaali looked solemn and serious as opposed to his mood just a couple minutes ago.

Meera held Kaali's arm, looking at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm adopted."

* * *

Meera sank to her knees, looking at the bodies littered around her. To her right, her father, to her left Kaali's father.

She allowed her eyes to linger, for a second, diagonally to the left, where she could see the outline of Kaali's body, his eyes still wide open.

She could still see the look on his face. The pain, the sadness, the resignation when she pulled out the gun.

She refused to allow her heart to go there, but it did.

 _What if Kaali hadn't planned it? What if he hadn't shot her father?_

Meera placed her hands over her eyes, trying to stop the onslaught of tears. Because she had just lost everything worth having.

* * *

Kaali smiled at Meera as she dragged him through the mud tunnel, his eyes refusing to leave her.

He was completely, wholly, unbreakably in love with her. He didn't want the endless euphoria to stop, didn't want the smiles, sly glances, and the giddy feelings to stop.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he bumped into Meera, having reached their destination.

He glanced around, taking in the greenery, the waterfall and the rainbow. He looked down to feel Meera's hands wrapping around his torso, situating her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"You like?" she asked.

He turned around, looking at her. "What's not to like?"

Meera turned away blushing, but Kaali could see the joy in her eyes.

Kali felt a sense of relief in his heart that hadn't been there since before his parents died.

He felt different with Meera. He felt complete.

He wanted to walk with her life.

They were one life, in two bodies.

He wanted her to become his and stay his forever, never apart.

She was his morning. She was his evening.

She was his pain. She was his cure.

He only prayed that she would be his forever.

He only craved for her. She flew threw his veins like an intoxicator.

All he asked for in return was that she stay his forever.

Meera jumped onto Kaali's back, shaking him out of his reverie. He quickly wrapped his arms around her legs, lest she fell.

"Climb!" Meera kissed his cheek.

So he did, his eyes wide with happiness.

* * *

Kaali watched Meera leave, her eyes full of tears, his eyes echoing hers.

He was feeling everything she did. Every tears of hers struck somewhere deep inside him.

He longed to reach out and console her, touch her, tell her what happened. But he knew he couldn't.

Because deep in his heart, he knew, she wouldn't hesitate to shoot him again. And this time, he wouldn't survive.

* * *

Meera dashed through the streets of Bulgaria, trying to outrun Kaali. He had bet her that she couldn't reach their spot before he could, and Meera. Well, Meera refused to lose.

She spotted a tram, an idea taking form in her mind. The tram was on the route that would take her very close to their spot. And she could get there before Kaali.

She changed course and veered toward the tram, about to get on when someone grabbed her arm.

She simpered and melted into a small puddle as Kaali's scent flooded through her, leaving her unable to think coherently.

She didn't even realize when the tram had left, and Kaali with it.

"Damn it!" Then she smiled. "I love him."

* * *

Kaali sat own on the couch, grasping the ice cold glass of water.

He looked up as the door opened.

"I'm sorry, I think you-"

They both froze.

Kaali couldn't control his emotions. He knew that adoration and love were clearly written on his face. He smiled slightly, refusing to stop looking at her. His heart for a moment was feeling whole again.

Meera, on the other hand, disregarded the flash of pain and quickly turned to hatred. She slowly fastened her watch walking down the stairs, keeping eye contact, her eyes not betraying her feelings.

She wasn't blind, she could see the love on Kaali's face. But she had to be strong.

Kali continued looking at her as if she was his reason for living. Which she was.

They walked toward each other, slowing every second.

Meera hardened her heart and looked him square in the eye. "After learning that you are Veer's brother, I'm never going to let Ishita meet Veer."

Kaali took a breath, struggling to rein in his emotions. He took a step closer. "You were wrong. I wanted to tell you the truth, but you had already left."

"I trusted you and you betrayed me, Kaali."

Kaali turned to leave, heartbroken all over again.

"Today, thinking of Ishita, I spared your life. If you ever come here again, I'll kill you."

Kaali glanced to his side, seeing her out of his peripheral field. He took another breath, attempting to force his eyes to stop watering. And he walked away.

Leaving his heart behind.

* * *

Kaali stood at their secret spot, waiting for Meera to arrive. He had felt bad about taking advantage of her to win the race, but he had had a plan. He glanced around at their meadow, which was covered in flower bouquets, two cones of Belgian chocolate chip ice cream in his hands.

He quickly hid behind the stone wall when he heard Meera coming. Surprisingly, she wasn't grumbling about his indecency, as he thought she would have.

Instead, she was humming with a smile on her face.

Which, naturally, put Kaali on high alert. He refused to believe that she was okay with the fact that he had essentially tricked her.

"Meera?" His confident voice had been reduced to that of a timid craven. He couldn't help but bow his head in front of her, such was the power she wielded over him.

He slowly crept out from behind the wall, the ice cream cones held out as peace offerings.

Meera paused for a second and took in her surroundings, the flowers and most of all, Kaali's terrified expression and wide eyes. Then her gaze fell on the ice cream.

She reached and grabbed the ice cream cone, kissing Kaali on the cheek as she leaned in. "Koi baat nahi. Bade bade deshon mein, "

"Aisi chhoti chhoti baate hoti rehti hain." Kaali finished.

Meera smiled. "I love you."

Kaali smiled in relief. "I love you too."

* * *

Meera stood at a standstill, as she watched Kaali walk away from her again. He had swooped in and saved her, again. He hadn't asked, or thought. He had just listened to his heart.

She was continuously using her brain, not letting her heart guide her through her every movement.

She focused on his back, as it got smaller in the distance, until he was in his car and speeding away.

She refused to think about why he had been there in the first place, as it was very unlikely that he had sensed King's men and sped over from Panjim.

Meera shook her head, wiping the involuntary tear that had slipped through her eyes. "Woh rishta ab khatam ho gaya."

But she knew she was still as hopelessly in love with him as she was 15 years ago.

* * *

Meera giggled as Kaali led her through his maze of a house.

She refused to take him to her house, knowing that her father would be furious if they were found out.

Kaali looked back at her when they reached his room door, a smile wide.

"Ready to see?"

Meera shook her head jokingly. There is no way you have a TV in there as big as your bed."

Kaali smiled, pulling her into his arms as he opened the door and walked inside.

"I told you." He gestured to the television, which was indeed as big as his king size bed.

Meera slipped out of Kaali's embrace, dashing to his bed and jumping on, quickly getting under the covers.

Kaali walked toward her slowly, a smirk on his face. He whipped the covers over, advancing on top of Meera.

"Kaali?" Meera laughed nervously, shock on her face.

Kaali pinned Meera's arms onto the bed, his body canvassing hers.

"Kaali…" Meera lost all thoughts as Kaali's face neared hers, their bodies placed flush against each other.

Kaali's breath quickened as well, seeing Meera's eyes.

"Yeah?"

He didn't move, didn't break eye contact.

And their lips met.

The sun dimmed, the moon burned.

They were in one place, the earth moving around them.

Both their hearts started beating faster, their breath coming out in short puffs.

Everything was changing.

Because they had found their first loves.

* * *

Kaali pressed Meera against the stone pillar, trying his best to disregard the fact that his body was reacting to her every breath.

"What were you trying to achieve by telling Veer? Did you want to separate us brothers?"

Meera finally shook off the cloud that had covered her brain the moment she came in contact with Kaali. "Did it hurt that much? Just the thought of being away from him?" She shoved him "Imagine what happened to me when you killed my father!" She pushed him with one hand.

Kaali maintained his expressions, but every cell inside him was screaming to take her into his arms. He kept his muscles tense lest they give his thoughts away. "I didn't kill your father."

"That's a lie." Meera grabbed onto the collar of his shirt, trying her best to ignore the fact that the top two buttons were undone and her hands were touching his skin.

"it's the truth!" Kaali grabbed onto the back of Meera's neck, catching some of her hair. "It's the truth, look in my eyes." He dipped her, their faces millimeters apart, causing Meera to gasp.

They were both aware of the crackling electricity, but chose to ignore it.

"I swear on my brother that I didn't kill your father. Look into my eyes Meera. It's the truth."

Meera stopped struggling, her breaths quickening as she gazed into Kaali's eyes.

The same eyes that had experienced so much with her, the same eyes that she had fallen in love with 15 years ago.

Kaali slowly pulled her back up, his arms grasping at her shoulders, while her arms remained glued to his shirt, their foreheads touching, breaths mingling.

They both knew they had to just tilt and lean in a bit. But they couldn't. Not now.

Kaali took the first step. "We were the ones betrayed, Meera. Us." He felt a wave of confidence flow through him.

"And if you still don't believe me," he stated, pushing her away slightly, ignoring the shock and pain on Meera's face, "take this." He pulled a gun from his back pocket and handed it to her. "And end this matter right here. Shoot Meera, shoot."

They stared into each other's eyes, both noticing the tears in the others' eyes, yet resisting the urge to reach over and wipe them away.

"I won't survive from such a short distance." Kaali let his hands fall to his side, feeling the metal barrel pressed against his chest. He refused to drop eye contact. "Shoot!" He took another breath, calming down. "Shoot."

Meera slowly moved her arm down, letting the gun down. She continued staring at Kaali, as he looked down at the gun, then flicked his eyes back up to hers, the tears mirroring her own.

Kaali wanted nothing more than to hug her, but he was afraid. Afraid that his love would injured. He turned and walked away, not looking back, knowing Meera's gaze was on him the entire time.

But love got the better of him, and halfway down the beach, he turned around, to meet her eyes.

It only brought him more pain.

* * *

Kaali was sitting in a chair. He had been sitting in this chair for the past 2 hours.

Meera was situated directly in front of him, behind a canvas.

"Are you actually even a sketch artist?"

"Kaali! I told you not to talk."

He jumped up, his eyes already apologetic.

"I am a sketch artist." She held up a pencil. "Which is why I'm sketching you."

Kaali smiled to her, his dimple showing.

"Perfect. Freeze just like that. Do not let that smile fade."

And Kaali rolled his eyes. _Oops_. _Now my mouth muscles are going to die_. But he kept on smiling. Because it was for Meera.

* * *

Meera tried to make the best of a situation. By ignoring the love of her life and walking toward his brother.

She spoke to Veer, telling him to marry Ishita, looking back at Kaali, smiling as Kaali's smile opened into existence as well.

When the younger couple had left, Meera slowly turned to Kaali, her timid nature crawling through her. She walked up to Kaali, starting with pointless small talk as they walked toward the garage.

"You always liked cars, right?"

She looked straight ahead when she sensed Kaali turning toward her.

Kaali looked at her, a small smile and a twinkle in his eyes that hadn't been there since Bulgaria.

He pointed at Anwar and Shakti, grinning when she said, "Still multi-talented, I guess."

He couldn't decipher what was going on in her brain. He knew he just wanted to embrace her, and never have to let her go. But what did she want.

He didn't know how decode this sudden change in stance and behavior.

Kaali glanced to the right, his face hardening as his eyes landed on Raghav.

Meera gave out an apologetic shrug. "He told me the truth." She turned to Kaali, as he looked into her eyes.

Kaali took a deep breath, struggling a little to breath, due to the surmounting wave of emotion. He led her towards the garage.

"You haven't changed at all," Meera commented offhandedly.

Kaali grinned touched his beard. "Except for my beard."

They both chuckled, smiles returning like never before.

"Actually, you haven't changed either."

Meera smiled. "I think I've put on a little weight."

Without thinking, Kaali replied. "Yes, a little."

Meera turned to look at him, her eyebrow arched. Kaali knew he had messed up, wincing. He turned to her.

"I didn't mean that."

Meera nodded, an incredulous expression resting on her face.

"You look fine, just like before." He stuttered, blinking over and over again.

"Really?" Meera asked jokingly, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Really… No."

The two burst into laughter.

"Only a little. I'm sorry." Kaali turned away, shy.

Meera sobered up first. "It's been 15 years." Kaali became serious hearing these words.

"No. 15 years, 4 months, 10 days." His face was serious, but Meera could see the pain in his eyes.

She wanted to take it all away, but what hurt more was knowing that she was the cause of it.

Kaali turned away, swiping at his nose, turning back to the topic of the garage.

Meera hesitated, then placed her hand on Kaali's shoulder, causing him to pause. "I am so sorry. I believed what I saw." Kaali's face was trembling, but he didn't say anything. "I didn't even give you a chance to explain. I didn't believe you."

Kaali finally turned to her, allowing his face to be an open book, letting her read the pain, guilt and love. "I wanted to tell you, but you had already left, and I came here." He paused a small smile coming back. "But you know what? Let's forget all this now." He looked at her, adoration in his eyes. "We don't need to look back."

Meera refused to accept it. "But it was all my fault. I can't…"

Kaali shook his head, steeping closer, holding her hand. "It wasn't your fault, nor mine." He took a breath. "The circumstances were to be blamed."

He dropped their hands, but they stayed interlocked.

They stepped closer, brought their hands up, and spoke simultaneously.

"Meera, I…"

"I need to tell you…"

Their heads moved closer and closer, eyes conveying what their lips wouldn't. And they knew,

They would never be apart again. Because they loved each other.

And some love stories never end.

* * *

 **A/N: REVIEW! Pm or review any requests. Check out other stories and social media on Profile. New drabble/one-shot every Sunday, I update my stories on Tuesdays!**


End file.
